


But He Knows

by SailorSlayer3641



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dousy, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlayer3641/pseuds/SailorSlayer3641
Summary: Daniel doesn't have to remember to be there for Daisy.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	But He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Guhhhh! That episode was everything guys! I couldn't help to type this up real quick. My emotions were just so strong and on the surface. I hope you enjoy despite the probably errors in my rush to post this. I just love this ship so much!

He doesn’t remember the way he asked over a hundred times what he could do to help her. 

He doesn’t remember the way he looked at her when he said he wanted to be there to pick her up after she hits a wall. 

He doesn’t remember her selfish, impulsive kiss. Or the deeper one that immediately followed. 

But here he is, knocking on her bunk door, checking to see if she’s okay. 

She’s not okay. She feels like she just ran an emotional marathon, had her heart ripped to shreds and sewed back together. And somehow, he knows that. She ran, and she ran, and she ran headlong into that wall. She died. They all died. Over and over again...until she solved it. Until they solved it. She couldn’t have done it without Coulson and Sousa. 

He doesn’t remember. But he doesn’t have to. He’s here to pick her back up. And she lets him. 

She steps aside and waits until he walks in before sliding her door closed. For someone from the 50’s, he has no qualms about sitting on the end of her bed. She carefully joins him, mindful to not sit too close. 

Because he doesn’t remember. 

He puts his hand on hers anyways.

“I would ask if you’re okay, but I know you’re not. So, I’m here to talk, or not talk. To listen, or not listen. Whatever you need.”

Whatever she needs. 

That’s all it takes for one tear to spring from her eye. Then another, and another until she’s outright sobbing.

The space between them is gobbled up in a second when he pulls her to him, wrapping his arm around her, stroking her hair just like he did in that damn barn. 

Her breath stutters, and her tears keep falling. Somewhere in between she manages to tell him all the ways she’s been broken, how the time loop was one sick and twisted ride through all of her worst fears. She tells him about growing up alone and finding a family in SHIELD. She tells him about the Hydra fallout. She tells him about her parents. She tells him about Lincoln. 

And then she tells him about watching him die, and she squeezes him a little tighter, and he kisses her head while mumbling that he’s still there. 

Finally she gets to Enoch’s parting words, the ominous threat of losing her family hanging over her head. 

“They’re my family. They’re my home. I can’t lose another home.” 

By now the tears have tapered off, and the embarrassment of losing her emotions settles in. She tries to disengage, to pull away, but he holds her tighter until she gives in. 

“I know you’re strong, and I know you’re capable of anything...but I promise to always be here to pick you up and take you home.” 

She looks up at him and stares deeply into his eyes looking for any trace that he remembers all they experienced in the time loop. 

He doesn’t remember. 

But he knows. 

And he leans down just as she leans up to meet him for their third kiss, whether he remembers it or not. 

It feels a lot like home.


End file.
